


Twisted luck

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, With Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26580136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Sanada has it bad. And everyone seems to be out to make it worse.
Kudos: 3





	Twisted luck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sora_Tadano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Tadano/gifts), [Bruhsi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruhsi/gifts).



> Creation: 2020-09-15 & 2020-09-16 & 2020-09-21

''Fuji.''

''Sanada. So good to see you.''

''This is Rikkai ground. What are you doing here?''

''Looking for you.''

''And why would you do something like that?'' Yukimura innocently joined the conversation.

Fuji smiled.

''Just thought I could whisk him away and blow him. Might make him more mellow for practice too.''

Most of the team looked stunned while Niou snickered and Yukimura laughed.

''Quite ambitious, aren't you Fuji-kun? I have to admit that you have a point. Though good or bad I am not going to lay out right now.''

''Yukimura!''

Alone for the shout the sentence had been worth it. Sanada looked positively scandalized for the first time Yukimura had ever seen.

He loved it.

Even more so when Niou's snickering turned into cackles and even Yagyuu had to try especially hard not to smile.

''Well Fuji-kun, I can of course not allow anything right now. It is still practice time but you may wait over there for us to finish and continue this later.''

Fuji's smile did not waver when he nodded.

''Of course.''

''Back to practice everyone. That includes you, Sanada.''

\---

''Practice over, everyone. Sanada, Fuji, enjoy your time.''

Sanada didn't dare change, just shouldered his bag and fled. Niou joined Yukimura outside, watching the pair leave.

''You think they're really gonna do it?''

Yukimura sighed.

''Who knows. If nothing else happens, it at least rattles Sanada's routine. And he needs that.''

Niou cocked his head to the side.

''Presumption or knowledge?''

''Knowledge.''

''Sometimes you're really scary, you know.''

Yukimura smiled sweetly. 

''I know.''

\---

Sanada had relented to not escape. Escape was for losers and quitters and he was anything but. He would hear Fuji out and then simply reject his advances politely. Or as politely as the situation warranted.

What he had not counted on was finding himself in Fuji's bedroom, with the other occupants of the house suspiciously absent, and that damn smile still in place.

''Why did you bring me here?''

''I told you. I'm gonna blow you and then I plan on riding you until you loose control on the last scream you'll utter tonight.''

Sanada swallowed thickly.

This was… he didn't have a word to describe this. 

His brain actually obeyed his body more than it should and that thought alone made Sanada anxious to the bone.

''Why me?''

''You're gorgeous. You're sexy and you're big in all the right places. What more could I want?'' 

Sanada scowled.

''I am not a piece of meat.''

''Nope. But you are very well endowed and you have a quick mind. I'm sure you'll get the hang of this soon enough and then actually want to participate.''

Not wasting more time Fuji shrugged out of his pants, presenting a more than ready hard-on, before turning around and presenting his ass for Sanada, watching his reactions in the mirror he had acquired for such occasions.

''I want you badly, Sanada. And I'm already prepped. The only thing left now is for you to get comfortable and then we'll have some serious fun.''

These were the last eloquent words Sanada would hear this evening before Fuji proceeded to strip and instantaneously deep-throat him. 

\---

He couldn't look. He just couldn't.

All day, he'd had the feeling that people were pointing their fingers at him and just knew what had transpired the previous weekend.

Every time this happened, Sanada pulled his cap a little bit deeper until he could barely see where he was going. 

Suddenly there was a soft laugh and Sanada couldn't hide anymore. Not from him.

''You look like a guilty thief, Genichirou. If you didn't try so hard to act normal, people wouldn't suspect a thing. But this way…''

''It's all your fault.'' Sanada finally growled. Though without much vigor lest they be overheard.

''Oh no, my dear. This is all yours. Though I have to admit that Fuji's idea had its merits when he came down, I didn't think you would actually go for it. Just not your style.''

''I decide what's my style, Yukimura. No one else.''

''So now it's stylish to be whisked away to fuck someone senseless? My, my, what is the world coming to? Though I should probably try it myself. If it did you this good…''

Not believing what he was hearing, and only a fraction away from actually jumping and hurting Yukimura like an animal, Sanada seethed quietly and reigned in his temper in once again. 

This was Yukimura.

Yukimura.

''I don't think you need permission from me for whatever you do. Just leave me out of it the next time.''

He had tried. He really had. But now he had to turn away and run, otherwise his temper would get the better of him. Yukimura or not.

Just when he was to the corner that would allow him his much needed escape, he took one last glance over his shoulder and stopped dead when he saw a flash of platinum, accompanied by a grin Yukimura would never use, before he heard a question that was uttered loud enough for the whole corridor to overhear.

''Did he at least blow you good?''

''NIOU!!!''


End file.
